Force
by reboctoria
Summary: (AU) - Benarkah sebuah keberkahan jika disukai oleh lelaki yang selalu diagung-agungkan? Nyatanya, seorang Saber tidak merasa seperti itu.


**Disclaimer** : Fate-Series © Nasu Kinoko. Saya cuma seorang fans yang sering berkhayal menjadi istri seorang Gilgamesh. /duagh

 **Genre** : Romance.

 **Character** : Saber, Gilgamesh and the other.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC—maybe. Cover isn't mine.

.

.

 _To: Arturia Pendragon (Saber)._

 _Hari ini kencan denganku jam empat sepulang sekolah. Harus. Wajib._

 _By: Gil._

 _._

 _._

Gadis yang bernama Arturia Pendragon atau yang sering dipanggil Saber itu mengerutkan alis kala membaca surat di depan loker miliknya. Surat—yang tidak pantas disebut surat cinta—ini terbungkus rapi oleh amplop putih tanpa ada hiasan apapun. Isi surat itupun sangat jelas, singkat, dan … terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan embel-embel 'harus' dan 'wajib' seolah ini adalah perintah yang mutlak harus dilakukan. Manusia mana yang mau melakukan perintah aneh seperti itu?

Dengan kesal, Saber meremas surat itu sampai menjadi bola. Ia lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. Seolah tak peduli, ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dalam perjalanan itu, ia mengepalkan tangan dan menggeram kesal.

 _Sial_ _…_ _ini sudah surat yang kesepuluh!_

.

* * *

.

"Hoahm... "

Saber menguap sambil menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Matanya menyipit dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Bosan.

Pelajaran Sejarah Dunia yang diajarkan oleh Kuzuki- _sensei_ ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah dan bosan. Berkali-kali ia harus menulis di buku sampai tangannya kaku, dan masih harus memahami apa yang diucapkan oleh guru berkacamata itu di depan kelas. Tapi untunglah, bukan hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu. Teman-temannya bahkan ada yang sudah tertidur di atas meja, atau berbisik-bisik dengan temannya. Hanya segelintir anak yang mau antusias mendengarkan pelajaran Kuzuki- _sensei_ yang terkenal membosankan ini.

Saber merasa beruntung karena ia duduk di meja yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela. Sehingga ia bisa mencuci matanya dengan pemandangan di luar. Ia menatapi anggota kelas lain yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan sambil bertopang dagu. Sesekali, ia tersenyum saat ada anak yang ceroboh atau gagal dalam aksinya. Cukup lama ia memandangi pertunjukan gratis itu, sampai mata hijaunya menangkap jelas ada seorang lelaki di bawah yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

Gilgamesh.

Ya. Seorang lelaki dari kelas sebelah yang sangat populer. Wajahnya yang sangat lebih dari biasa dan kepintaran serta ketangkasannya dalam bidang akademis maupun olahraga membuatnya banyak disanjungi guru bahkan semua orang. Mata merah darahnya yang tajam seringkali membuat hati orang yang ditatap merasa berdebar lebih dari biasanya. Rambut emasnya yang disisir berantakan justru menambah kesan lelaki 'garang' baginya. Tubuhnya juga tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya cukup membuat penggemar wanitanya ngiler ditempat saat melihatnya. Kesimpulannya; lelaki ini nyaris sempurna.

Ya.

Seandainya saja lelaki itu tidak terlalu melebihkan tentang harga diri dan kedudukan, maka ia sudah cukup untuk masuk nominasi 'lelaki yang diinginkan abad ini'. Tapi, ya … begitulah. Manusia nyata saja tak ada yang sempurna. Apalagi manusia fiksi.

Mulut tipisnya itu sangat mematikan. Ia sering menolak perempuan-perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan padanya dengan hanya satu jawaban; "Aku tidak menyukai perempuan rendahan sepertimu!" Oh… entah sudah berapa hati perempuan yang terluka karena ucapannya dan entah berapa perempuan yang ingin sekali menyantet lelaki itu.

Tapi, harus diakui, perlakuan lelaki bernama Gilgamesh itu ke Saber berbeda. Ia seakan-akan sangat terobsesi dengan Saber, yang terbukti dengan: sering mengiriminya surat cinta; sering mengintai kemanapun Saber pergi; sering meminta nomor e-mail Saber; marah tidak jelas jika Saber dekat dengan lelaki lain; dan berbagai hal lain yang jika diingat-ingat lagi, Saber merinding sendiri. Memang, kelakuan lelaki itu masih jauh jika digolongkan sebagai seorang _stalker_. Hanya saja … ya ampun. Perilaku kekanakannya seringkali membuat Saber geram dan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Apalagi, dia adalah seorang lelaki-super-populer-keren-tampan yang selalu saja diagung-agungkan. Kenyataan lelaki itu menyukai Saber membuat setiap pasang mata meliriknya aneh kala ia melangkah. Ini membuat Saber risih.

Sudah beberapa detik sejak mata hijau dan mata merah itu bertemu. Gilgamesh di bawah makin menunjukkan seringaiannya. Saber mendengus kesal. Ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya dan mulai berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran Kuzuki- _sensei._

Walau bosan dan mengantuk luar biasa.

.

* * *

.

Bel menggema yang menandakan pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Saber merelaksasikan ototnya yang kaku dengan menarik tangannya secara kuat ke atas. Usai itu, ia lalu merapikan buku-buku dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas yang lalu tas itu ia sampirkan ke bahunya. Ia melenggang pergi ke luar kelas sendirian.

Di gerbang sekolah, ia bersiul-siul dengan gembira. Namun, wajah cerianya mendadak berubah kusut kala menyadari siapa yang berada di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilgamesh, si idola sekolah ini?

"Yo, Seiba."

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju tempat Saber mematung dengan angkuh. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Saber hanya tersenyum kecut, sambil mengeratkan tali pegangan tas di bahunya.

"Namaku Saber. Lain kali, ucapkanlah dengan benar," ucap Saber sambil melangkah pergi. Gilgamesh mengikutinya di belakang, masih dengan wajah angkuh dan sombong. "Heh, apa salahnya? Itu terserahku. Tak boleh ada yang menolak kemauanku."

Saber diam. Ia sudah berulang kali mendengar kata-kata 'sok' seperti itu. Bahkan, ada yang jauh lebih parah. Gilgamesh kembali bertanya, "Hei, apa kau lupa isi surat itu?"

Hening sesaat karena Saber menoleh dan menatapnya dengan kesal. "Aku membuangnya. Lagipula, siapa yang mau kencan dengan orang sepertimu?" Ia langsung melenggang pergi, mengacuhkan Gilgamesh yang menyeringai kepadanya. Gilgamesh mempercepat langkah, berusaha menyamakan kedudukan perempuan di depannya ini.

"Heh. Menolakku sampai sekarang, huh? Aku tidak bisa ditolak. Kau tahu, 'kan?" suara penuh kesombongan itu kembali terdengar. Saber berulangkali menghela napas panjang, berusaha bersikap sabar karena ia masih berada di keramaian. Andai saja kini ia sudah berada di gang sempit atau tempat yang sepi, ia pasti sudah mengirim lelaki itu ke kuburan!

"Hei, Saber!"

Saber menoleh ke arah suara, mencoba mengabaikan Gilgamesh yang makin memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia menemukan seorang Emiya Shirou yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama Matou Sakura, menyapanya dengan riang. Hati Saber mendadak sedikit panas melihat pemandangan itu. Karena bagaimanapun, Shirou adalah 'mantan' orang yang pernah disayanginya. Walau kini sudah tak bersama lagi, namun perasaan itu tak hilang begitu saja, 'kan?

"Selamat sore, Shirou," Saber tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah perempuan berambut ungu disamping Shirou, "… dan Sakura."

Yang disapa pun balas tersenyum. Kemudian, terjadi perbincangan hangat diantara mereka bertiga. Saber terlihat senang sekali. Mereka berceloteh tentang berbagai hal. Terkadang, gelak tawa keluar dari mulut ketiganya. Dan mereka seolah lupa, bahwa masih ada satu orang yang harusnya mereka ikutkan dalam perbincangan.

Gilgamesh memandangi Saber dan Shirou dengan kesal. Raut wajah bahagia yang terpampang di wajah Saber kala dekat dengan Shirou membuat hatinya mendidih. Karena itulah, ia langsung menarik lengan Saber kearahnya dan berusaha 'mengusir' kedua orang pengganggu itu.

"Hari ini Saber kencan denganku. Karena itulah, menyingkir dan jangan ganggu. Terutama kau, Emiya Shirou!" Gilgamesh memandang Shirou dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Saber yang kini berada di dekatnya mendongak, menatap wajah Gilgamesh dengan kaget.

"A-apa yang—!"

Tapi Gilgamesh tak peduli, ia malah semakin mengeratkan jeratannya pada lengan Saber. Shirou dan Sakura yang semula kaget dengan pernyataan Gilgamesh, memasang senyuman palsu dan meminta izin pergi.

"Be–begitu, ya? K-kalau begitu, ayo pergi, _senpai!"_ " Sakura menarik tangan Shirou dan melenggang pergi. Shirou hanya pasrah dan tak bisa melawan. Ia memandangi Saber dengan tatapan 'aku minta maaf'.

Kini, hanya tertinggal dua orang; Saber dan Gilgamesh. Saber langsung menarik lengannya dan menatap Gilgamesh dengan geram. "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya sendiri!" Ia melempar tasnya dan mencerca Gilgamesh sambil menarik kerah lehernya. Ia seolah tak tahu, bahwa seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan heran dan bingung.

Gilgamesh yang diperlakukan seperti itu, justru tersenyum menyeringai dengan angkuh. "Heh. Aku tak tahan melihatmu bahagia dengan orang itu. Padahal kau sudah punya aku, kenapa masih berharap pada orang bodoh itu?"

Saber menguatkan tarikannya, kini dengan tangan dua. "Setidaknya, dia lebih baik daripada orang sepertimu! Dan aku lebih memilihnya daripada kau!" Mata hijaunya mentap lelaki di depannya dengan sengit. Napasnya memburu, menahan segala amarah yang membuncah di dalam diri.

Seringaian Gilgamesh hilang. Ia menatap Saber dengan tajam. "Tapi pada kenyataannya si bodoh itu tidak memilihmu. Dia lebih memilih adik kelasnya yang manis dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Tch, kenapa kau selalu memandang orang yang jauh dari jangkauanmu? Padahal … aku selalu didekatmu. Heh, bahkan aku jauh lebih baik darinya. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu dengan segala yang kumiliki!"

Ucapan Gilgamesh tadi membuat Saber terkejut. Ia memandang Gilgamesh tidak percaya. Namun, ia mulai melemahkan tarikannya. Ia berangsur-angsur menurunkan kedua tangannya, dan mulai menunduk menatapi tanah. Merenungi apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu tadi. Ia benci mengakui, tapi kali ini Gilgamesh benar. Shirou meninggalkannya, dan lebih memilih perempuan lain. Dan ia selalu berharap Shirou kembali.

Gilgamesh mengambil tas yang semula ia lemparkan, dan mengembalikan pada Saber dengan seringaian khasnya. "Heh, jadi, sekarang kita berkencan."

Perintah Gilgamesh tadi sukses membuat Saber yang semula sedikit bersedih mendongak dan memandanginya dengan kesal. Ia menerima uluran tangan berisi tas itu dengan gusar, "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku menolaknya!"

Ia melenggang pergi sambil menyampirkan tas ke bahunya. Gilgamesh mengikuti dari belakang, masih dengan seringaian tak jelasnya.

Cahaya matahari senja mengiringi langkah mereka berdua. Kini, keduanya berjalan di depan supermarket yang buka selama 24 jam. Saber menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandangi Gilgamesh dan menunjuk supermarket itu, "Mau kesana? Aku haus."

Gilgamesh sedikit terperanjat, lalu mengangguk.

"Heh, baiklah."

.

* * *

.

Saber kini duduk di kursi taman sambil menyeruput es yang ia beli tadi. Sementara Gilgamesh duduk dengan posisi seolah ingin merangkul Saber dari samping sambil menjilati es krim yangjuga ia beli tadi. Mata merahnya terus memandangi Saber tanpa henti. Seolah tak bosan, padahal Saber dari tadi tak pernah berganti posisi.

"Aku risih terus dipandangi seperti itu," kata Saber tanpa memandangi Gilgamesh. Ia masih sibuk menyeruput es itu sampai habis. Sedikit kaget, Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "Heh. Kau risih? Tapi aku tidak."

Saber terdiam. Es yang ia minum sudah habis. Ia membuang bungkus es itu ke tong sampah di samping kanannya. Pandangannya teralih pada Gilgamesh yang masih saja tersenyum menyeringai padanya sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan. Saber menatapnya penasaran, "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Gilgamesh menjawab sambil menjilat es krimnya, "Hm?"

"Aku penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu tergila-gila padaku?"

Pertanyaan Saber membuat Gilgamesh menghentikan aksi menjilat es krimnya. Ia membuang es krim yang tinggal sedikit itu, dan kontan membuat Saber terkejut saat melihatnya. Gilgamesh mendongakkan wajahnya, menatapi langit senja yang bersih tanpa mendung. Hening sejenak, karena Gilgamesh tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena ... kau berbeda. Kau seperti memiliki cahaya indah yang melingkupimu. Karena itulah, aku ingin memilikimu."

Pernyataan Gilgamesh membuat Saber sedikit mengernyit. "Aku sedikit tidak paham. Tapi… " Saber tersenyum, " … terima kasih."

Gilgamesh menyeringai saat mendengarnya. Hening menerpa mereka sesaat. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Yo! Gil!"

Matou Shinji— siswa sekolah lain yang juga teman Gilgamesh —menyapa Gilgamesh dengan riang. Yang disapa justru jengkel kala menyadari Shinji mendatanginya.

"Wah, tak kusangka kita bertemu disini. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Gilgamesh mendengus kesal, "Heh, dan aku benci bertemu denganmu. Kau mengganggu acara romantisku!"

Shinji sedikit terkejut, lalu melirik Saber yang sedang tersenyum. Shinji langsung berkenalan dengan Saber, mengabaikan Gilgamesh yang sedikit marah padanya.

"Hai, namaku Matou Shinji. Siapa namamu?" ujar Shinji sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Saber. Saber menyambut tangan itu sambil tersenyum, "Arturia Pendragon. Biasa dipanggil Saber. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau kerabat Sakura? Marga kalian sama."

"Oo… Sakura adikku. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Lalu, perbincangan itu semakin berlanjut. Dan lagi-lagi, Gilgamesh diacuhkan. Ia memandangi Saber dan Shinji dengan jengkel. Tapi kali ini, ia tak berniat mengganggu. Yah … selama Shinji tak berniat untuk jatuh hati pada Saber, Gilgamesh akan membiarkannya.

"Ah! Sudah jam lima. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Shinji seraya mencangklong tasnya. Ia tersenyum pada Saber dan Gilgamesh. Saber membalas, namun Gilgamesh hanya menatapnya jengkel. Shinji yang ditatap hanya meringis.

Saat berniat untuk pergi, Shinji membalikkan badannya sebentar. Ia memandangi Gilgamesh dan Saber bergantian. "Oi, Gil! Apa Saber itu pacarmu?"

Tenturtanyaan itu membuat Saber sedikit terkejut. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Gilgamesh merangkul bahunya sambil berteriak dengan lantang, "Bukan, bodoh! Dia ini istriku!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Shinji hanya tertawa sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Gilgamesh yang masih merangkul Saber. Usai Shinji pergi, Saber melepaskan diri dengan paksa dari rangkulan Gilgamesh.

"Apa-apaan itu! Istri?! Pacaran saja belum pernah!"

Gilgamesh yang mendengarnya tersenyum menggoda, "Heh … jadi kau ingin kita berpacaran dahulu, huh?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Saber. Ia terus maju, sampai jarak antara mereka hanya sekitar beberapa senti saja. Wajah Saber semakin memerah. Disaat hidungnya hampir saja mencapai hidung Saber, perempuan itu sudah menghempaskannya ke belakang.

"K–kau ini! Apa yang kau—!" ia tergagap sambil menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari lelaki di depannya. Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat tingkahnya.

Saber salah tingkah. Ia menunduk sambil memegang erat rok sekolahnya. Wajahnya panas sekali sekarang. Ia berkali-kali menhirup dan menghembuskan napas, berusaha mengurangi kegugupan yang kini ia rasakan.

Hening terjadi selama beberapa menit. Karena keheningan itu, Saber sudah tenang sekarang. Ia lalu memandangi Gilgamesh dengan kesal.

"Huh. Baiklah. Aku mau!"

Gilgamesh mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Tch. Tentu saja menjadi p–pacarmu!" teriak Saber tak sabar. Kegugupan kembali ia rasakan. Ia mencengkeram roknya lagi lebih erat. Dadanya berdenyut lebih cepat. Rona merah dipipinya menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

Gilgamesh yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum menang. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Saber.

"Heh. Kau ini. Jadi selama ini, kau terlalu malu untuk menerimaku, ya?"

Saber hanya mendecih mendengarnya. Ia berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. Dan ia tak berniat membalas ucapan Gilgamesh.

Karena memang benar adanya, apa yang harus disangkal?

.

 _ **Tamat**_

 ** _._**

 _A/N: Ya-haro! ^o^_

 _Ini fic pertama di fandom Fate-series. Karena pertama, saya bisanya cuma buat AU -.-_

 _Ew, fic ini OOC ya, kayaknya? ._.a Lagi, disini Kuzuki saya buat jadi guru Sejarah Dunia. :v_

 _O, ya. Alasan Gil suka Saber itu saya ambil dari salah satu episode di Fate/Zero. Itu lho, saat Gil kagum sama Excalibur-nya Saber._

 _Dan saya agak 'ilfeel waktu nulis yang bagian pacar-pacaran itu :v . Secara saya itu orang yang anti abis ama orang pacaran. Ah, tapi kalo buat OTP mah mereka kalo pacaran malah saya dukung, wkwk :v_


End file.
